Xenaruko
by Yuri-Hime-Chan
Summary: After learning the kagebunshin naruto looks farther through the scroll and finds something that he shouldn't have. Naruto/AVP ,minor Black Cat and elfin lied. Warnings:femNaru, craziness,and eldritch horrors,yuri? Adopted from: god of stuff


**Hello everyone, this is Yuri-Hime-Chan, bringing you a story that I have adopted from "god of stuff" with the author's permission, I will be changing a few things, like who is alive, and who is dead, and the genders of 1 or 2 people, removing some, and adding in some things in other places please enjoy. (This chapter has some small changes, nothing major as of yet.)**

Beta: WeskerKing1

Chapter 1

This was it, he was finally going to pass the Genin Exam and get another step closer to his dream. He just had to learn a jutsu from this scroll (which was ridiculously easy to steal) before Mizuki got here and he could be a ninja. When Mizuki told him about this 'special test' he had, of course, been rather skeptical. Stealing a scroll marked as 'Forbidden' from the Hokage's Residence (also known as the Hokage's Tower)? There just had to be something wrong with that. I mean, that should have been nearly impossible for a team of Jōnin (High Ninja) let alone a Genin (Low Ninja) hopeful. But he was desperate; this was his last chance to become a ninja after all. If he failed this he would be forced into the civilian school and have to bear with another six years of schooling and would never be able to defend himself, and he would avoid that fate at all costs.

In the end he had been convinced that it really was a test, mostly because of how easy it was. There was no way this could be anything but a test for an academy student, it was just too easy. He hadn't even been caught until he was on the way out. And that was by the Old Man of all people. The idea that this was a test was further reinforced by how mind numbingly easy it was to take the Old Man out. There was no way that the Old Man would faint from a nosebleed in any kind of serious situation.

Finally reaching the place Mizuki had told him was the goal he pulled the scroll off his back and sat down. After five minutes he was bored, he figured that he might as well get a look at the scroll and see if there was anything to entertain himself with until the ass got there.

"B-Rank; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), huh." he muttered to himself. "Now why would that be in here? It has to be at least a Jōnin technique." Shrugging to himself he read on about the jutsu. "Huge chakra drain, physical clone, warnings about chakra exhaustion, blah, blah, blah, ahh, and here we go!" he muttered as he looked for, and found the hand signs (more like hand sign) to perform the jutsu. "Well let's try this out then." Placing his hands in a rather odd cross seal he forced his chakra through it and out popped a vaguely human cloud of chakra that quickly dissipated in a cloud of foul smelling smoke. Snorting to himself he started training the technique in earnest.

Half an hour later he had finally learned the jutsu to an acceptable level. Opening up the scroll again to find something else to occupy his time he was sorely disappointed to find more and more jutsu that required high level nature manipulation or a fancy bloodline he had never even heard of or had consequences, like death or crippling his chakra network. He didn't even know what the hell nature manipulation was in the first place. No way he could learn any of these let alone master them so he just kept reading through the scroll passing the section on seals completely and finding was looked oddly like a storage seal.

There were no markings to say what was in the seal. In fact it looked like this was what the scroll was originally for as the seal extended far beyond the storage point, all the way to the core of the scroll. Curiosity getting the better of his sadly lacking common sense he decided to find out what was in there. Pushing his chakra into the seal out popped something that vaguely looked like a spider, if a spider was the size of your head and flesh colored. That was all he could observe before the world went dark and he felt something wrap around his neck and squeeze. Panicking and grabbing and the spider thing that had latched onto his face he couldn't seem to get it off and his strength was failing him. Struggling getting slower he could feel his will failing, what little he could see faded to black as he could hear what must of been the village alarm sounding. 'So this is how it ends. Not with some great battle saving a princess or fighting some legendary evil, but in my own village, by a damned spider!'

Mizuki was ecstatic as he ran through the forest to the training grounds. Not only had the moron believed him about the test, he had actually succeeded in stealing the best guarded scroll in the entire village! All he had to do now was kill the little bastard and he could get out of the village completely free. As he came up on the meeting place he couldn't help but think that something was horribly wrong. His danger sense went haywire and he turned around only to spot some kind of huge spider flying toward his face. Thinking quickly he grabbed a kunai and slashed at the… whatever the hell it was easily, bisecting it. Snorting at how something so easy to kill set him off he made the fatal mistake of not even trying to dodge the blood as it splattered all over his face. His scream ripped through the night catching the attention of several ANBU looking for Naruto and the forbidden scroll of seals.

The first thing Naruto became aware of was that he was laying face down in a pool of water. 'What the...' scrambling to get his head above water he looked around. 'How did I get stuck in a sewer again?' he thought to himself as he started got up and started looking around. Sighing to himself he starts looking for a way out of this hell hole and back to the one he is at least familiar with.

After walking for what felt like weeks and following the strange glowing pipes he came to a massive room. The only way he could tell he was still in an enclose space was that there wasn't any sign that there was a sky above him. Looking around he found what looked like a line of silver towers for what purpose he couldn't fathom or even bother to care about at the moment. As Naruto turned around and preparing to leave he felt something that froze him in his tracks. A warm, wet breeze, no, the feeling of someone/thing exhaling washed over from behind him. Shakily turning his head back to the source of that terrifying wind he caught sight of something that nearly made his hear stop. A pair of massive eyes looked down on his from what must have been three stories high, with what could only be thought of as amusement.

"**So my container finally deigns to have a word with me,"** the eyes asked in an annoyed deep, yet still soft sounding rumbling voice that could only come from something truly massive.

"Container? What are you and where the hell am I?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice nearly crushed from the mere presence of the being behind what he can only now assume to be bars.

"**Well this is a little disturbing. My dear little shell doesn't remember me at all,"** the owner of the voice sighed, nearly knocking Naruto over. "**And a fine mess you have gotten us into as well. Because you seem to have forgotten… no, looking closer it seems the memories were sealed but we can deal with that later. You have massively screwed up and we are going to die if you don't allow me to fix this,"** the voice said in what could be thought of as a concerned tone.

"What the hell is going on!" screamed Naruto his nervousness momentarily forgotten with mounting frustration.

"**Long story short, we are in our mind and quite close to dying,"** said the voice.

"D-Dying?" the blond yelled rather confused. "But... I feel fine."

"**Of course you feel fine, you're unconscious. It is fairly hard to feel much of anything. Anyways, thanks to your idiocy we seem to have picked up a parasite that is eating us from the inside out. I can't simply destroy it with our yōki because the thing has acidic blood. ACIDIC BLOOD! What the hell kind of monster bleeds acid and how in the fuck did you get it in you in the first place!"** the voice began ranting almost incoherently.

After waiting a few minutes for the voice to calm down Naruto asked "I take it there is actually some way to fix this?" If there wasn't he was going to start cursing everyone and everything he could think of.

"**Well yes but you might not like it. I am going to have to tamper with your form to make your biology closer to the parasite and then fuse it to our being. I have little to no clue how this will affect our physical manifestation until I actually start work."**

"So I can definitely survive if you do this?"

"**Well yeah, I just don't know what form this survival will take or if we could even live with the result. You could turn into something that doesn't breathe oxygen or the very air around us could become toxic to us. It is a rather large gamble, but considering the alternative we really do not have much of a choice if you want to live," **the voice said in a rather hopeless voice. **"Look, are we going to do this or not. We don't really have a whole lot of time to fix this."**

"Fine, let's get this over with."

"**Just a word of warning, this is going to hurt a bit."**

"Yeah whate-" and then he started screaming.

The ANBU ((Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokusu Butai) (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad)) who found Mizuki's corpse were concerned. Whatever killed him was not something they had ever seen before. It was obviously dangerous, which was blatantly displayed by Mizuki's melted face and the rather large hole where it bled out. One of them took out a scroll meant for retrieving bodies and carefully moved to seal Mizuki and whatever he fought so they could analyze them later when they felt a massive surge of chakra.

Naruto's body was engulfed in a bright red and blue egg of energy swirling around him. It got so thick that he could no longer be seen inside and then began getting smaller and darker until it became a dark matte green almost black color. A few seconds later the ANBU that were investigating Mizuki's corpse arrived at the clearing with the forbidden scroll, only to find a large egg that seemed to radiate chakra like a flashlight to anyone with the talent to sense it. Sighing to themselves, and knowing that they were going to catch hell from the Hokage (Fire Shadow) for not finding the brat they tried to seal the egg in a containment scroll only for the scroll to burst into flame. Hanging their heads because they were going to have to carry this massive egg away to a holding room, they got to work and grabbed both the scroll and the egg and made their way to Hokage's office to report on what they found.

Sarutobi was getting worried. He had been searching for Naruto using his Tōmegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique) for nearly half an hour, and he still couldn't find the brat. What should have been a simple matter to do with the tracking seals he had in Naruto's jumpsuit had become like searching for someone the old fashioned way. The seals were put on him after a rather nasty prank he pulled and simply could not be found for several days after the fact. Honestly, itching powder in nearly every ANBU mask in the village. It should have been near impossible to do because he had to sneak into over 100 homes belonging to ninja just to do it (or, if it was an ANBU on duty, in the ANBU HQ)! Nobody could even prove it was him. Little bastard was too good at covering his tracks and hiding but only he was petty enough to have done it. Sarutobi let out a snort. Naruto never did figure out how they could always see him coming after that.

The third's attention was ripped from his crystal ball by the appearance of an ANBU squad in a swirl of leaves. "Report. Where is Naruto?" Sarutobi commanded seeing that they had the scroll of seals and a strange egg but no moron in orange.

"Sir! We managed to find the scroll of seals and this egg. All we found in the vicinity of the scroll was this egg. We still do not know the whereabouts of Uzumaki-san. Near by we did find the corpse of an adult near by as well as some kind of creature. But that is all," the dog masked ANBU, Inu (Dog) stated. "We were unable to identify the adult male because his face and a good portion of his head were apparently melted off by some kind of acid the creature contained which also melted a portion of his ID plate."

"Why haven't you sealed that egg into a storage scroll already? Don't you thing whatever is inside might be dangerous?" Sarutobi asked.

"We tried Hokage-sama. The containment scroll burned out before we even added any chakra."

Inside of the seal the vixen was rather perplexed. While her container's DNA matched fairly well with what she remembered from nearly two decades ago, there were also strange anomalies, Anomalies such as this DNA stating that her container was MALE! That couldn't be right. She was starting to become enraged. There were all these errors in her container's DNA. Were her modifications that unstable that they would break down in a mere twenty years? And what was with her container's mindscape. She could barely see her shell's form when she came to talk to her. That red eyed bastard tampered with her shell!

Well she just had to fix it all over again. Sighing to herself, she began the long and annoying task of fixing her container AGAIN and restoring it to the state it was in after she fixed it nearly two decades ago. And… why was there DNA for blond hair? She liked her container's blood red hair so much more. Sighing again she got back to work.

After what seemed like an eternity but thanks to the rather shaky time-space principles of the seal she was nearly done fixing her shell and after adding the strands from that parasite that she felt were beneficial, she came to something that was rather disturbing. She was going to simply make her masterwork better by adding the strands for enhanced regeneration that she added to her container's offspring. The problem was that those strands were already there.

This was rather troubling. She began trying to remember what had happened when she had lost contact with her container all those years ago. All she could remember was that the seal her container created was weakened while her shell was in child birth. And then a crack formed. And then more and she saw those damned cursed eyes and then nothing for almost 14 years. What had happened! She paused and then seriously looked at the seal taking apart and analyzing it. This wouldn't have been possible if her shell weren't in a cocoon. Her power would have ripped her container's body to shreds but you can't really do that to a gelatinous mass suspended in a fluid sack now can you. This can't be right! This seal would barely contain her power! It was full of holes and covered in what she could only call rust. There was no way this was fixed by her container. This seal seemed to be made to cut her off completely from her container, and Kushina would never have done that!

The realization came like a metaphorical sack of bricks to her face. Being in a mindscape she would have been in a rather large amount of pain if she had a physical face. Her container was no longer Kushina... well fuck. Her current container was most likely now Kushina's offspring. That could only mean Kushina was dead and some idiot sealed her into Kushina's offspring with this hack job of a seal. She sighed, as she couldn't restore her 'fixes' to the child's DNA. Might as well make the best of the situation, restore the seal to what Kushina had with a few tweaks so it wouldn't break in childbirth the next time and hope Kushina's child isn't that upset about being on the receiving end of the genetic exchange and gender bending. She did find at least something good, and another thing that was rather interesting about that crappy seal that was on her shell and integrated them into the new one. Apparently the reason for all of the 'rust' on the old seal was because the seal was filtering it's yōki into chakra and feeding it into the kid. Good idea but the purification seals were set after the containment seals thus allowing for the corrosion of the containment portions.

The soul binding was something completely new and utterly insane for any human to even be tampering with. As not even she could reverse the damage that caused. After all if she 'died' the entire world would be filled with the corrosive energy she was originally designed to hold. Instead she was able to do the reverse and make her container like herself. If the shell was broken again like Kushina or Mito she would be able to force her container's soul into a new body elsewhere. She wouldn't need to worry about her container dying anymore! She wouldn't need to worry about that red eyed bastard playing with her body like a puppet to be used for his own goals ever again. Granted the container could destroy the seal itself and then she would be at square one again, but why would her container ever want to do that? Her work finally complete, she reformed her container inside of the cocoon and got ready to see if her container came out alright.

On the outside, Sarutobi and the ANBU squad suddenly felt the egg give off a huge pulse of chakra nearly staggering them as their senses were temporarily blinded. Then another pulse this time much weaker began almost like a heartbeat. "Put up a containment barrier around that thing, NOW!" Roared Sarutobi as the ANBU rushed to comply. A blue dome of chakra took form around the egg. For a few minutes nothing happened, and then the egg started shaking.

Naruto finally began to awaken. Feeling rather sticky and cramped he thrashed around in whatever thick, sticky liquid he was suspended in. He felt around and found that he was in some kind of container. At least he didn't feel like he was suffocating but there was a nearly uncontrollable desire to break out no matter how comfortable he was. He felt his tail move almost of it's own accord and stab through what he thought was the bottom of his egg. Wait a minute… egg, tail? That can't be right… can it? No, 'it' said that he would be changed. Maybe this was how 'it' did it? So, following some sort of instinct, he dragged his tail up the side of the egg, and spilled himself out in a gooey mess.

Sarutobi Hiruzen and his ANBU watched in fascination as what appeared to be a young girl tumbled out of the egg, completely naked and covered in a clear sticky fluid. Shockingly red hair reaching down to her hips that he had only seen on one woman, accompanied by a pair of obsidian back swept horns originating from the front of her head, that vaguely resembled swords. Going down her back, coming from each of her vertebrae; seemingly melded with the skin were small black spikes, and a rather menacing tail nearly half as long as the girl was tall, sprouted from her tail bone, ending in a wicked looking spike. In their shock the ANBU guards dropped the barrier.

She opened her eyes to reveal an obsidian sclera, a shockingly blue iris, and slit silver pupils. She looks around the room in a daze. Her eyes landing on the Sandiame she lazily got up and crawled over to him and curled up in his lap murmuring a small "Jījī", and fell sleep right there. Sarutobi just stared at her in shock for a few moments before ordering Inu to get an Iryō-nin (med-nin) and some clothes for the girl.

Leaning back in his chair while cradling a girl who looked so much like his successor's wife, he could only find the words for one sentence. "I am getting way too old for this shit."

**AN: okay there is the first chapter in the revised version.**

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON**

**V  
V  
V**

**V**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
